Stardust
by charlibubble
Summary: A Masquerade Ball... Sandle... and Stars :) Dedicated to DearSweetPapercut x


**A/N: I feel dirty.  
**  
**DearSweetPapercut made me write this... I'm not quite sure how she did it - she's that good. So, here is my latest offering to the world of Sandle. I hope GSR will forgive me! :-) Please Review nice things only - I've beat myself up enough! haha! Charli xx**

A comfortable ambiance had settled over the evening as the movie drew to a close. Sara uncurled her long legs from under her body, stretching out her slender body like a cat waking from a long nap. A bottle of wine stood proudly on the coffee table framed by their glasses, a testament to a good night she would insist when he moved to clear them away.

"I guess we should call it a night" Sara sighed.

She turned to face him, running a hand through her ink black curls and sending him a gentle half-smile. They followed the same routine every time. Dinner, wine, a movie on the sofa and a box of chocolates between them. When twilight fell and the credits ran she would stretch out, go wash up and leave him with a warm patch on the sofa and a cold side of his bed.

While she disappeared to wash up Greg found himself wondering, as he often did, why he was always left with this sense of loss when she left. More and more often he would find himself wishing he had the courage and conviction to ask her to stay. He wondered why he still held a candle for her after all this time, why he put his life on hold just to spend some time with her. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been on a date or to a bar without Sara in tow. He couldn't count the number of plan's he had cancelled for her.

And strangely, it didn't bother him at all.

As he took the glasses into the kitchen and threw the bottle into the recycling Sara's phone began to chime. The ringtone filling the empty room startling him out of his thoughts. He ignored it, calling to Sara in the bathroom and getting no response. With a sigh he answered, muttering unenthusiastically into the mouthpiece.

"Sara Sidle's phone?"

A rustling could be heard on the other end before the unmistakable sound of Grissom clearing his throat filled his ears.

"Greg...Is she around?" He asked, confusion evident in his voice.

Greg eyed the bathroom door, a beam of light escaping through the gap in the door frame.

"She's in the bathroom. Will I get her to call you back?" He offered.

"No... I'm heading out to work. Will you give her a message from me?"

Greg smirked at the irony. He was always the messenger and Grissom was likely to have bad news. He could only hope he didn't have to bear the brunt of Sara's inevitable rant and sharp tongue afterwards.

"Sure" He agreed, his pen poised above the stack of post-it notes on his kitchen counter.

"we were supposed to be at a masquerade ball tomorrow night" Grissom began, Greg already surmising where this conversation was going. She had been looking forward to this ball. For once it was an event she had chosen to support, proceeds going to a domestic abuse charity she was very vocal in her support of. "I'm not going to make it"

Greg sighed outwardly, he was irritated on her behalf. It was hard not to be when he was always picking up the pieces. He had been there every time Grissom let her down, he had listened to her rants and sorrows. He had heard all her self-deprecating thoughts. Thoughts that the man who called himself her husband had brought.

"Can't you call her back about this...she's going to be upset" He spoke through gritted teeth, not really willing to let Grissom know just how angry he felt.

Grissom attempted to apologise "I know. I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do.. work..."

"Yeah.. work. Fine. I'll pass on the message" He interrupted, making no secret of his contempt.

He replaced the phone on the counter just as Sara appeared from the bathroom. The beam of light from the open doorway surrounded her as she stepped across the floor towards him. A smile curling the corners of her mouth.

"Who was that?" She questioned, resting her hands on the counter between them.

Greg faltered slightly, wondering if he really had to tell her. He didn't like to be the one to hurt her. If he could help it he'd prefer it if he never had to give her bad news.

"It was Grissom" He remarked flippantly.

"What did he want?"

She watched him with wide eyes, hopeful and yet restrained. He felt a tug at his heart-strings when he thought about how dull her eyes would become when he told her, how the smile that always seemed to be simmering just below the surface would be wiped from her lips and how that sparkle, that zen for life she had would die a little bit more.

He realised he couldn't do it. He couldn't be the one to make her feel that way.

"He just wanted to confirm arrangements for tomorrow..." He offered with a non-committal shrug. "He say's he'll meet you there. He's wearing a gold mask."

Sara slid her jacket over her shoulders and snatched her purse from the stool where she had left it. Her arms wound around his neck, her scent invading his senses as it so often did. He could feel a shiver crossing his skin, rippling out as her lips pressed against his cheek. It was an innocent gesture on her part, one she insisted on doing every time they said goodbye and one he cherished with every beat of his heart.

He spent a restless night wrestling with his conscience. A part of him wished he had told her the truth instead of trying to save her from disappointments but he knew that his need to protect Sara was something ingrained in his very soul.

He would never stop saving her.

His morning was spent frantically searching for a gold mask and a tux. At some point throughout the night he had made a decision, one that involved an unmasking himself in more ways than one.

When the time came he found himself pacing outside the ball as nerves consumed him. People passed him by with polite smiles and nods, music filled the air and the hum of conversation buzzed around him. Pulling the mask over his face he gave Grissom's name at the podium and walked through the congregation of people.

His eye sought her out immediately, his breath hitching in his chest as he took in the sheer beauty in front of him. She spoke with a handful of co-sponsors, a flute of champagne resting in her delicately gloved hand. The purple satin of her gown seemed to flow with her body, dripping to the ground and clinching at her waist. Tiny tendrils of curls danced around her face and the mask that disguised her identity held a plume of peacock feathers and a collection of purple ribbons.

She couldn't disguise that smile though, not to him. He had the image memorised, burned into his brain forevermore as one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen.

He found himself lurking in the shadow's, keeping his eyes on his prize as he sipped the wine he had been handed. He felt almost predatory, stalking his prey as he tried to blend in among the other patrons. His throat felt dry, despite the wine. His outwardly confident demeanour was as much of a mask as the one covering his face. He had pinned so much hope on this night, so much of his heart had gone into it that he had no idea how he would recover if it didn't go the way he hoped.

The necklace she wore caught the light as it danced upon her graceful neckline, the neckline of her dress drooping just enough to tease the eye without being overly provocative. He always thought she looked amazing, tonight she was positively breath-taking.

Her eyes turned to the door a countless number of times, she was watching for him. Waiting for him to appear and sweep her off her feet. He wondered if she felt that familiar knot of disappointment taking hold of her. He wondered if she knew deep down that he wasn't going to show up if somehow she was already preparing herself.

Greg chose his moment carefully, waiting till her back was turned and the music slowed. His heart raced as he took the space behind her. His breath settled on the skin of her neck as he wound his hand around her waist and she visibly drew breath at the sudden contact.

"I thought you were standing me up" She cooed, attempting to turn around.

Greg realised, perhaps a little late that she wouldn't be fooled by his mask. The second she looked into his eyes she would know. The second he spoke she would realise what he had done. Instead he held tight to her body, pressing her against him and swaying to the music. For a few long moments she settled into his arms, her head rolling back against his shoulder and he took a deep breath as though absorbing her aura. Despite his most desperate attempts at maintaining his self-control he found his lips being drawn to the elegant sweep of her neck as it was exposed to him. He found himself consumed by the urge to finally find out what she tasted like, to finally know how it felt to hear her erotic whispers in his ear, to realise all of the forbidden dreams he had suppressed for so long.

Just as he dipped his head towards her, just as he could feel her sighs shivering all over his body he was suddenly gripped by a realisation; It wasn't real. She wasn't really withering into his arms. She thought he was someone else.

"Lets go outside" He muttered, attempting to keep his voice low and unrecognisable.

With a barely there nod she pushed off from him and strode across the dance floor quickly. The swing of her hips hypnotised him, he found himself wandering after her in a daze, licking his lips in anticipation.

Outside the moon cast a silvery glow over the world, stars danced in the sky and a fresh, crisp breeze whistled through the trees. The few people who loitered around on the ornate balcony bid a hasty retreat as they interrupted their solitude. Greg took a step towards her, intending to tell her everything and lay his heart on the line but she stepped into his arms and swung her arms around his neck. Sara's head rested gently on his shoulder, her body pressed against him, her warmth surrounded him.

"Dance with me" She whispered, the words infecting his blood stream as he rested his hands on her slim waist. They waltzed under the light of the moon, his eyes closing as he settled into the perfection of the moment.

He had almost forgotten the deceit he was weaving, he had almost forgotten why he was here and who he was supposed to be. His fingers gently danced across her spine, his face nuzzled her hair. He wanted to memorize every single part of her.

His brain barely had time to catch up when she pulled him closer. He didn't have time to control his urges before her lips were dancing on his. He could taste the bubbles from the champagne settling deliciously on her tongue. He had never kissed lips that felt so soft, he wanted more. He never wanted to leave her lips again but she pulled away, her fingers gently settling on her lips as realisation settled over her.

"Sara..." He muttered, attempting to soothe what would probably be an outraged argument.

She shook her head, taking a step back and letting the cold air flood the space she had once occupied. Her hand dropped to her side and she slid the mask from her eyes.

"It's you..." She stated quietly.

With a sheepish nod he followed suit and slid the mask from his face revealing his true identity to the world. Their eyes locked for a moment as he desperately tried to read her expression, words vanished on his lips, all his justifications seemed lacklustre.

"You tricked me?" She questioned, her eyes glistening with emotion.

He had always loved the way the stars reflected in her eyes. He had never took the opportunity to tell her that, choosing instead to add it to his ever increasing list of endearments. In that moment he understood that it was now or never, his confession had to arrive at this very moment if it was going to have any effect whatsoever and so he swallowed the lump in his throat and stepped towards her.

"No... I didn't mean to trick you" He argued "I just couldn't bear to see you sad again. I thought if I could pull this off you'd never know...I'd do anything to keep you from being unhappy..."

Sara began to shake her head and walk away but Greg stood firm, settling his hand on her waist. He reached out and tilted her head towards him, gazing into her eyes and trying to reflect every last fibre of honesty in his soul.

"I'm sorry... I just need you to know that... tonight might just have been the best night of my life" His confession came out like a breath, deflating the tension in his body as he let it all go "He cancelled on you again, I... I think you knew he would. Deep down, you were expecting it but you always had that hope. That one day he would surprise you. I wanted to give that to you... I wanted to let you have youre dream and maybe I could get mine too..."

The words he spoke were overflowing with honesty, when he started he couldn't seem to stop them spilling from his mouth and exposing his innermost feelings and Sara just stood there, taking it all in.

"I'm so tired of him letting you down. He should be counting himself lucky he gets to hold you in his arms whenever he likes, he gets to wake up beside you, he gets to kiss you.. I'd do anything to do that. Anything"

His breathing had quickened throughout his rant, he realised that now he was finished he was exhausted. There was a certain freedom granted to him from having telling her everything but also an exposed vulnerability and his heart raced as he watched her and waited for her reply. A few long moments passed with them standing there, unmoving in silence under the stars.

"Will you please say something?" He whispered, feeling a terrible sense of foreboding filling his heart.

Sara looked up at him, her eyes glistening, her lips parted in shock. Words seemed to fail her as she heaved breath into her lungs and took a small step towards him. Suddenly, her lips were on his. Her tongue danced around his, her teeth scraped against his bottom lip and her fingers laced through his hair.

All the tension left his body in that moment as he surrendered everything he had to her their embrace leaving them both lost in each other, dancing in the starlight.


End file.
